In the Heat of the Moment
by theherbflower
Summary: Do you remember when we used to dance?" James laughed at the grinning red head. "And then it turned into rose from circumstance?" she chortled at him. "I guess we were young then eh?" he pulled her softly into his arms. "It was in the heat of the moment"
1. When we were young

Story: In The Heat of the Moment

Author: theherbflower

Disclaimer: I own nothing of harry potter. I disclaim the legal right to all of it.

Chapter One: When we were young.

"Lily Evans. You cannot go back to your sister. She hates your freaking guts! Just please come and stay with me…" whined my golden haired friend next to me.

"Look Heather." I sighed at her while running my hand through my auburn locks. "I just want to go home. I'll go hide in my old room at my parents and stay there until the start of next term."

"Lilybean. You just lost both your mother and your father. I know you don't really want to go home and be all alone. And I know that you don't want to go home and be stuck with that evil drone and her whale of a husband either. Please just come back home with me. You'll be safe and no harm will come to you there. It's dangerous to be alone right now. Please?" she begged me with those big teal eyes of hers. "You know that you want too…"

"Heather can you please just leave me alone! I don't want to be a burden on your family. And I already see enough of your brother to last me a thousand lifetimes."

"You can just ignore that prat, that's all I ever do. My mother and father have already been in contact with Dumbledore. They're expecting you. So please just come with me." She put her hands on her hips and smirked. She looked so much like her twin brother James when she did this.

"Heather…" I sighed before mustering up the last of my strength to glare at her. "Why do you have to do this? I just want to be left alone."

"Well then you can lock yourself up in your room and I'll bring you your food every meal. That way you can be left alone and can escape the James interrogation and be left all to your onesies." She glanced over at her twin brother who was conversing with a young black haired boy by the name of Sirius Black.

"What about you? You're going to be stuck with him."

"I have lived with him my entire life. I mean sure he frustrates me at times being my twin and all but… I handle it." She smiled at me.

"Heather…" I whined at her. "I really just don't know about this."

"Lily." She asked before she got down onto her knees on the stone floor getting her white leggings dirty. "Please?"

"Heather." I tilted my head down at her just as her afore mentioned twin brother walked over and copied her. The two look almost nothing alike in your first view of them. She has long golden hair that falls to her mid back all perfect and orderly. In contrast he on the other hand has unruly raven hair that sticks up at every which way and angle. The only thing they did share that makes them look related is they're faces. Their faces are exactly the same, only she had a female version and he a male.

"Come on Lilybean. Either way I'm definitely not going to let you leave here without me. I will have James and Black carry you out if it's necessary."

"So either way I really don't have a choice on whether or not I want to go with you?"

"See that's exactly my point love. You are going to come with us no matter what you really want. Why you might ask? Because I love you. And I want you to be happy." She told as her eyes jumped with laughter and mirth at me. "Yeah… love you but… your coming home with me."

"Dears are you all ready yet?" A motherly voice came from behind me. "James sweetheart you can get up now. And Heather get up off of the ground, you're going to get your stockings all dirty. No one loves a girl with dirty stockings. It's not lady like."

"Yes mum." Heather sighed standing up.

"Hi mum." James smiled at his mother as he stood up.

"Hello James. Did you have a good year?" Their mother asked. She was a rather tall woman, with long elegant raven hair that fell down her back gracefully.

"Yes mum. Oh can Sirius come over? For like the umm… whole summer?" he grinned at her sheepishly.

"But of course." She smiled at him.

"And then over the holiday can Remus and Peter come over to?"

"Well of course dear." She smiled.

Heather glowed bright red and blushed while James slammed his fist up into the air with a 'Yeah!'

"Shall we then?" Heather asked.

"Yes. I dare say that we shall. Lily it is wonderful to have you with us. Heather has told us quite a lot about you, as has James." She patted me on the back.

"Thank you for having me" I smiled at her.

"Come along then, your fathers waiting in the car." She ushered us with our trunks off the platform.

We walked out to a yellow car, where a man with golden hair was sitting behind the steering wheel. He beamed at us and stepped out of the car holding his arms open for Heather as she ran smack into them.

"Dad!" she squealed with her arms around his neck.

"Hello my little poppet." He hugged her tightly.

"Dad, this is my friend Lily." She stepped back and motioned to me.

"Hello Lily, it's wonderful to meet you. We've heard just so much about you." He stuck out his hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well." I nodded my head and shook his hand.

"Hey Dad." James smirked.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Sirius ran his hand through his hair.

"Hello boys, how was your third year at Hogwarts." He smiled down at them.

"Great!" They shouted at the exact same time.

"Alright children, lets get into the car. Heather come help me load the trunks." She beckoned Heather over to her.

While Heather and her mother put all of our trunks into the back of the car, the rest of us piled inside. James and Sirius took up the far back seat while I sat in the middle one. Heather climbed in after a few minutes with and annoyed expression on her face. Mr. And Mrs. Potter got into the front seat and pulled on their seat straps. Then we were off, driving through the countryside, taking all of the glorious scenery in. We drove for what seemed like hours; Heather and I started to play exploding snap while James and Sirius talked about girls. Heather kept getting annoyed with it; they were talking about Trisha Stewart, the most popular girl in our year and house. It was common knowledge that Trisha had a huge fancy for Remus Lupin, one of her brother's friends. Heather, although she would never tell anyone but me, fancied Remus as well. So naturally her brother and best friend's topic of Trisha Stewart angered Heather.

"Isn't she just gorgeous though, with her long golden hair?" James sighed dreamily.

"Prongs mate, she's not that pretty, and she's kind of mean. Remember when she hacked all of your sister's hair off? That was kind of cruel; it's really no wonder why Moony hates her." Sirius grimaced.

"About the hacking of Heathers hair or the being cruel part?" James asked.

"The being cruel part, you know that. Remember when she poured black paint in Mary Macdonald's bag? And Remus yelled at her for it? He really doesn't like her much." Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, true." James pondered pensively for a moment.

"Look guys, as much as you just loved to talk about girls, can you please stop talking about Stewart." She glared at her brother.

"Sure Heather, I'm getting annoyed with the subject as well." Sirius grinned at her.

"Thank you." She turned around back to our exploding snap game.

"Heath, you're just still sore about your hair. Grow up and forgive." James glared at his sister.

"Oh yeah, sure that's it." She snapped.

"Then what? Why do you hate her so much?" he taunted her.

"Because she's mean and cruel. You don't have to share a dorm with that hag, I do." She snapped back.

"Oh really? It's not because of Jealousy?" he pulled a brown leather bound book up for her to see.

"James. That's my diary. Give it back right now or so help me Merlin you will wake up tomorrow morning with the object of having children cut off!" She glared.

"I've already read it, so has everyone else, except Remus, he was a bit caught up at the time." He waved it in front of his face.

"James…" she looked ready to cry.

"He's lying Heather, he wouldn't let anyone else but himself read it." Sirius grabbed the diary from her brother and handed it to her.

"Padfoot? How could you?" James looked betrayed at his best friend.

"Sorry Prongs, but that was mean. So what if she fancies Remus? Its not the end of the world is it?" he sighed sorrowfully at Heather who looked like she was ready to burst into tears.

"You, you told him?" Heather had a vindictive look in her eyes.

"No he didn't. I wouldn't let him." Sirius smiled at her.

"Thanks Black, too bad you're not my brother instead of him." She glared at James.

"Hey! I didn't let anyone read it." James glared back.

"But you still told Sirius that I fancied Remus." She held her diary close to her.

"He's my best friend." He let out exasperated.

"Oh really then. Lily, James has your named carved into the back of his headboard in his room. He has this growing fancy for you." She smirked at her brother.

"Heather…" I looked at her angrily. "That wasn't nice."

"But he told his best friend."

"Yeah but my best friend isn't the one you fancy now is it?" he yelled at her.

"So!" she sneered at him.

"Children stop, Heather please apologize to your brother." She looked disapprovingly down at her daughter.

"Mum! He really did start this." She huffed.

"Heather, do as your told." Mrs. Potter said forcefully.

"Josephine, darling. He really did bring this upon himself. They should both apologize to each other." Her father noted.

"Nate, Lily will be living with us for the rest of their Hogwarts years… that's really not fair at all to him."

"He did bring this upon himself by taking her diary, and telling his best friend. Josie, children will be children. Teenagers will be teenagers, your just going to have to let them learn this lesson on their own." Her father sighed at the steering wheel.

"You two will apologize to each other and not tell anyone anymore of each others secrets. Are we understood you two?" she glared at the both of them.

"Yes mum." They both replied ashamedly.

"I'm sorry Heather; I'll never let Remus know." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry too. Plus, you and I both know that Lil's here will pretend she never heard anything right Lil's?" she looked at me questioningly.

"Correct." I smiled at them both.

"Wicked!" Heather flung her arms around me.

"So, what about Kayla Brassfield eh?" James struck up the conversation once again with Sirius.

"Eh, she's just Trisha's clone. James I don't know why you like these girls, they're mean and cruel to people." Sirius sighed at his friend.

"Sirius, your so odd. I mean come on they're gorgeous though. I mean Kayla has the short blonde pixie cut. She's so gorgeous." James stared off all dreamily.

"James please stop. Your making me want to gag." Sirius gave him an annoyed look.

"Padfoot…" He complained. "Fine, who do you fancy anyways? You wont ever tell me and if your going to criticize me about my tastes, please do let me criticize you." James huffed.

"James, we've been through this time and time again. I don't fancy anyone."

"James, leave him alone. He's not all girl crazy like you are you dolt." Heather sighed from our exploding snap game we'd just restarted.

"What do you think we do in our spare time Heath?" he complained.

"Jamie… I don't want to hear about whom you like. Please…" she begged.

"Fine." He huffed. "So the cannons… do you think they'll make league next season?" he asked her.

"Pfft, no. Those crackpots need some flying lessons." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm agreeing with Heather here, they do need to learn a few tricks or so." Sirius nodded.

"You two are just weird. Why in the world do you favour Ireland?" he looked between the two of them sceptically.

"Well James, they're good. Not only have they been to the last three world cups but also, they have the world's best beaters…" she smiled.

"I don't understand you two nut jobs. You both like Ireland because of they're beaters don't you?" he sneered at them.

"James, we can't help it. As the only sane beaters in the whole of Hogwarts, and sane members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, we do." Sirius smiled.

"Weirdo's…" He shook his head.

"Proud weirdo's" Heather smiled.

"Agreed" Sirius responded.

"Well, here we are." Mr. Potter said as we pulled into a long drive way that ran up to one of the largest home's that I had ever seen in my life.

"Home sweet home Lillers!" Heather popped out of the car smiling. I followed.

_**AN: Authors note;**_

_**Well how did you like eh? Was it too much or too less. This is a pilot so let me know what you're thinking eh? Peace**_

_**theherbflower**_


	2. And would sing together songs unsung

Author: The Herb Flower

Story: In the heat of the moment

Chapter Two: And we would scream together songs unsung…

Disclaimer: I legally own nothing.

_And we would sing together songs unsung…_

_Summer after fifth year._

"Lily wake up!" I heard as I was violently shaken awake by someone. I caught a swish of golden hair and groaned.

"Heather! I was bloody sleeping!" I mumbled rolling over and covering up with the blanket that I had kicked down off of me in the middle of the night.

"But Lily!" she whined.

"But Heather…" I whined back at her sleepily.

"I made blueberry pancakes…" she cooed into my ear. "You love blueberry pancakes…"

"Blueberry?" I asked sitting up fully awake. There was nothing tastier then her delicious blueberry pancakes. They were thick and warm and topped with fresh fruits and confectioners' sugar…

"Yeah…" she blushed at me, so there was another reason eh?

"And lemme guess. There is a tall sandy blonde prefect down in the kitchens right?" I grinned at her. "You are so hopeless."

"Yes." She chirped. "He came in last night when we were all sleeping."

"And just how do you know this?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well it might be because I might of accidentally! Um walked in on him while he was in the shower this morning…"

"Oh really?"

"He used James' and I's so naturally I thought It was James or Sirius and well, it wasn't…" she grinned sheepishly.

"Did you see anything?" I asked her mocking being scandalized.

"No! I didn't!" she blushed.

"And what would you have done if it were Sirius?"

"Sirius?" she asked shaking her head. "I've walked in on him plenty of times. He's like my brother you know."

"Yeah…"

"What? We are!" she was serious.

I mean the dunderhead couldn't even see that he's got the hugest crush on her. She and James both don't get it; it must be a Potter thing.

"I know!" I nodded.

"So get your happy arse up from this here bed and go and get bloody dressed! I've got to get back down to the kitchen and make the tea." She told me before skipping away, her golden curls swaying as she went.

I dressed hurriedly, thinking only with my stomach. I was down in the Potter kitchen in five minutes flat, all dressed head to toe. The boys were already down there, wolfing down the pancakes. I pulled a chair out next to Remus and sat down, pulling a plate towards me.

"Morning Lily." Remus smiled at me.

"Good Morning Remus." I yawned.

"Did you sleep unwell?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well I did have a few disturbing dreams… then I was shaken awake by some blonde chick. It was rather terrifying." I smirked.

"Lily!" Heather complained.

"Yeah, then I had to hear her prattle on about some guy she's got this _thing_ for." I felt something soft hit my head, and then seen a dish cloth tumble down into my lap.

"Really? Heather who is this new development. I'd thought you still had a thing for Sirius?" he looked confused.

"Sirius? What are you talking about?" she looked confused.

"Well last summer we were all talking, James was ranting on naturally about Kayla, Sirius was being quiet, never talking about who he really likes. Then you and Lily came into the discussion, it was when Lily was dating Trent Wilson. So naturally I asked if they knew who you liked because you're just about as quiet as Sirius. James and Sirius both looked at each other quietly then James told me that it was Sirius." he cocked his head.

"Really?" she asked neutrally. "Well I must go find James then." she marched out of the kitchen.

_Heather's point of view….._

'Sometimes I love that boy…' I shook my head while thinking. 'He always covers his tracks…' I walked up the stair case towards our bedrooms. When I got there I screamed loudly so that Remus would hear and not suspect anything.

"JAMES! HOW BLOODY COULD YOU!"

"What? Heath' what's wrong?" He stood up genuinely confused.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG!" I shut the door. "Thank you." I smiled jumping on him in a hug.

"For what?" he looked so confused.

"For lying for me. You wouldn't let Remus know, and for that I thank you." I hugged him tighter.

"Heath'? Ohhh, he told you about how we covered it up so that it would look like it were Sirius instead." he nodded his head.

"Yeah." I grinned at him.

"You're welcome Heath', I'd do it any day." he grinned back at me.

"Thank you to Sirius." I pulled away from James only to pull Sirius in a bone crushing hug. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around my waist; it confused me a little bit.

"You're welcome." he breathed into my hair before he pulled back.

"Well I've made blueberry pancakes." I grinned.

"Really?" James looked like some wild animal on the hunt.

"Um yes…"

"So Remus is here?" Sirius asked blandly.

"Yeah…" I blushed.

"Your too cute Heather." he shook his head.

"Mmmhhmmm… and you know it." I rolled my eyes.

"Blueberry?" James asked still looking all wild.

"Yes James, blueberry…" I shook my head.

"BLUEBERRY!" He ran away excitedly.

"He's so crazy." I laughed.

"Shall we then? O.W.L.S are supposed to be here this morning." he grinned.

"Oooh fun! My mum's going to love my scores." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"You really think they were that bad?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Ohh yeah. I know I did well in potions, courtesy of Lily-Bean. Herbology because of good old Leah, and Transfiguration. That's really all though, charms… eh maybe an A. Defence… Nah. History of magic for sure…." I looked away thoughtfully.

"I'm sure they won't be too bad."

"Siri I didn't study at all. Magic is part of me and all, but it's really hard for me to focus on something so drab…"

"Well we'll see." he smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do great though…" I smiled.

"We shall see. So onward to those oh so delicious pancakes?" he offered me his arm.

"You bet." I linked my arm with his and we left for the kitchen.

o0o0o0o0o

"Goodness. Are those the owls with the O.W.L.S results?" Mrs. Potter or as she would rather be called Josie pointed out of the window at five owls headed to the Potter residence.

"I'll be… they are…" Lily was looking horrified out of the window.

"Ooh whoopee! It's wonderful. Hold on I'll break out the rum, drinks all around." Sirius stood up and ran to the liquor cabinet.

"Sirius…" Josie scolded him.

"M'only joking Josie, were all not but sixteen." he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh Sirius darling you are always the joker aren't you." she walked over to him lovingly; motheringly.

"Yes I am." he nodded arrogantly.

"Oh my Merlin, Heather they're here. I can't read it. Oh no, what if I failed everything…" I turned to my blonde friend.

"Lily, calm down. Here I'll read them." she picked mine up, unfolded it and read. "Dear Miss Lily Evans,

Of 15, Evolet drive, Bray Ireland…." she paused.

"What?" I looked up at her all scared.

"Lily… you… well you've passed… everything. Even divination." she looked up at me with her jaw hanging open.

"With and E? A? An O?"

"With all O's Lily Bean. All bloody O's. How'd you do it?" she looked at me scandalized.

"Studied. Something you might want to take some stock in." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah…" she looked at me sarcastically.

"James dear how are yours?" Josie was watching the three boys.

"All O's except history of magic, divination and ancient runes. They are all D's." he smiled at her.

"Wonderful! That's very lovely dear. All the classes that matter." she crossed the room and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sirius how about you? Remus you too." she smiled at them.

"6 O's three E's." Sirius smiled proudly.

"8 O's one D, in divination." Remus replied sheepishly.

"Well done my dears. Heather how are yours?" Josie looked at her daughter questioningly.

"Hmm better than I'd of thought. 2 A's, 2 T's, 3 E's, and 2 O's." she smiled brightly.

"That's… well dear that's dreadful. Do you never pay any attention? What did you get the T in?" Josie looked disapprovingly at her daughter.

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." she grinned.

"Don't smile young lady. And what of the A's?"

"Potions and Astronomy." she grinned wider.

"Heather Rose Potter stop smiling. Do you want to be nothing in life? What of the E's and O's?" Josie glared.

"Oh umm…" She read her sheet. "Charms D.A.D.A and Herbology for the E's and the O's are History of Magic and Divination." she still grinned.

"Well dears. Now that you've done so well." she addressed the rest of us. "I'm going to take you all out to Diagon Alley and let you pick something out for yourselves." she ignored her daughter who was mocking her from behind.

"What about Heather?" Sirius asked.

"She will be staying here and cleaning the shed of all the spiders. While we will all be out eating and having fun." she smiled sweetly at her daughter. Heather looked ready to drop dead. She was terrified of spiders. "With no magic mind you my dear."

"Sure, I love spiders." Heather smiled at her.

"Then get moving. Now!" She barked at her. "The rest of you, grab a pinch of floo from the pot and head on over." She ushered us to the fire place.

"Josie, can I stay behind with Heather?" Sirius hung back.

"Me too!" I said.

"No, she has to do this on her own as punishment." she put her nose in the air.

"I only did get six O's, the second lowest. I'll help her." Sirius looked determined.

"No dear, now let's scoot." she ushered us all out, leaving Heather to rid the spiders by herself.

o0o0o0o0o

Authors note: Well that was fun, review please, just to let me know your thoughts.

The herbflower


	3. Telling you what my heart meant

Story: In the Heat of the Moment

Author: theherbflower

Disclaimer: I legally own nothing.

Playlist: Alejandro~ Lady Gaga. Don't wanna miss a thing~ Aerosmith

Chapter Three: Telling you what my heart meant.

_Summer before Sixth Year. Heather's point of view._

The hour was six and my mother and friends still had not returned from they're tip to Diagon Alley. I had just finished with ridding the shed of spiders, which to me was an awful feat. Who knew my mother could be so vindictive? I mean she did always favor James over me but hey! Am I not still her daughter as well? I trudged back into the house with dirt caked all over my hands and face; I sighed and walked into the washroom so that I could clean up. I walked back into the kitchen and put on some dinner, my dad should be home soon. I pulled out a glass pan and poured some spaghetti sauce on the bottom and layered it with shell noodles on top with olives and strips of chicken breast. I put it into the oven and cooked it on high with a timer. Then I pulled out Lily's birthday cake that I'd been working on for a few weeks now. I started on the chocolate flower, the ornate piece of it. After a while the timer went off and I pulled the dish out of the oven, just as my father walked through the door.

"Good evening sweetheart." he kissed me on the forehead. "Where's your mother?"

Not wanting to cause any trouble for my mother and father I said. "She and the rest went into Diagon Alley to get our school things, I opted to stay and cook." I smiled as convincingly as possible. I am really hurt by my mother's actions though…

"Heather dear, what have I told you about liars?" he looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"That they'll never prosper. I know." I mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Then why are you lying?"

"I just don't want anyone to be mad."

"Mad about what dear?" he cocked his head.

"Well we got our Owl scores today." I looked down.

"Oh really? That's wonderful, what's the good news?"

"Well James passed all but one of his. Lily got all O's on hers. Remus got eight and Sirius got six." I smiled covering Lily's cake.

"Well that's good, what did you get?" he grinned at me.

"Two. One in Divination and one in History of Magic."

"Well that's well done, just as I'd expected. You've never been the studying type, always the Chef, never the student." he smiled.

"You're not angry?" I was bewildered.

"Of course not, why ever would I be?" he asked me confused.

"Well Mum was…" I stowed lily's cake in the air tight case so that nothing could get to it.

"Oh dear, what did she do?" he frowned.

"She made me clean the shed of spiders." I put lily's cake up in its hiding spot.

"And let me guess. She wouldn't let you use the remover?"

"No." I smiled sheepishly. "She made me use my hands and a boot."

"I'm sorry dear, your mother and I shall have to have a talk." he sighed.

"No, please don't. I was the one that didn't take my education too seriously, it was my punishment."

"Come on let's eat then." he smiled. Sometimes I just loved my father; he was such a nice person.

We ate together, talking about Quidditch of course. Then after I'd cleaned up the mess of dinner he smiled and said.

"Dear go and get your broom, how about we go for a fly?" his eyes twinkled.

"Wahoo, I'm on it dad." I raced up the stairs to get my broom.

When I returned downstairs he was leaning on the door frame. "Come on then. Let's have at it." he smiled broom already in hand.

It was late when the two returned home, near midnight as it were. Though they were laughing, both father and daughter were extremely tired. Nate bid his daughter good night before sweeping off to his bedroom leaving her still standing in the kitchen. Though tired, Heather had things to do. So in her tiredness she whipped up an energizing potion, downed it in one go and set off on her to do list that she couldn't finish that day due to the unforeseen circumstance of her mother's wrath. The first thing she needed to do was prepare tomorrow mornings breakfast prep. After that was all done and taken care of, she started working on Lily's birthday cake that she'd been working on the last few days. She pulled it out of its hiding place in an air tight cooling chamber located under the cupboards.

It wasn't long until even the energizing potion wore off. Tired she climbed the stairs to her room slowly, fantasizing about the warm lushness of her bed. She reached her room only to find it occupied but someone of a small size. Slowly she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her pajamas, slipped them on and headed towards the guest bedroom. She pulled the door open only to find it occupied with boxes, on the bed and couch. Realizing that there was no other empty room in the house, she gave up on sleep. She returned to her room where she dawned her clothing on once again and headed back down to the kitchen to finish lily's cake and prepare another potion to keep her awake.

It was nearing the bewitching hour of o three hundred hours when Sirius heard a thump in the kitchen. He grabbed his wand thinking the worst and came down. The sight he beheld was not that of an intruder but of the lovely young blonde that had been absent that evening. He smiled at her hopping around, left foot in the air. He went to her and plunked her down in a chair. He pulled off her sock to see the damage the glass bowl had inflicted her small foot as it had fallen. Her foot was heavily bruised and she winced when he touched it. He got up to get some ice for it, to calm down the swelling.

"Why are you up so late?" he asked pulling an ice pack from the freezer.

"Well as there is someone in my room, and the entire guest chamber was over filled with boxes. So I decided to work." she closed her eyes.

"Why not sleep on one of the sofas?" he put it on her foot.

"How would my mother react to that?" she rolled her eyes.

"Not good."

"So staying awake was my only option. Tomorrow I can sleep."

"I doubt that. Josie was in a fit when we came home and you and Nate were gone with your brooms." his eyes flicked to hers.

"So that means she's going to have a whole list of crap for me to do tomorrow right?" she grimaced.

"Yeah…"

She moved to get up "Well I guess I better whip up a bundle of more potions then eh?"

He stopped her. "No, you're going to sleep."

"How am I supposed to do that? Find a closet someplace and kip there? Look thanks for the worry but I'll be alright."

"No. You or either going to sleep in James's room or in mine. Either way you're going to sleep ok?"

"Sirius, you two have to sleep in your rooms."

"Yeah well James and I both do have king size beds…"

"You won't relent will you?"

"No. so let me put the beautiful cake that you're making away." he moved and did exactly that. "Turn off the lights."

"And now let's go?"

"Precisely." he came over and picked her up smoothly.

"My price charming…" she mocked.

"More like the dread pirate Roberts." he chuckled.

"No way…"

He began to ascend the stairway. "But of course milady." he smiled down at her softly. "Now whereabouts to?"

"I don't want to wake up James, so I guess I'm spending the night with you eh?"

"As you wish."

"What is it with you and the princess bride comments?" she laughed at him.

"Oh you know it's all the Lily flowers doing, getting me hooked to muggle romance novels."

"You crack me up love."

"Well I am here to serve." He rolled his eyes at her.

"So who is occupying my chambers eh?"

"My cousin Nymphadora. Her parents were attacked in their home yesterday; they didn't make it, though she did."

"I'm sorry Sirius, that's awful."

"It was that Lord Voldewhatsists! I will take him down." he glared as we came to the hall way.

"And I shall help you, that bastard was the one who took Lily flowers parents. Stupid muggle hating bastard!"

"Well we will make a fearsome pair eh?"

"Yep, and you can dress in all black and parade around with the name of the Dread Pirate Roberts, marauding those horrid, putrid, death eaters."

"And you can be my…" he stopped.

"I will be your Indigo, we shall conquer all together."

"Yes, it will be an adventure! Just you and me, kicking those muggle hating bastards in their faces!" He opened the door to his room and I jumped down, I grabbed the broom he had next to his bed.

"En Guard!" I jumped at him, mocking my Indigo persona.

"Come on, let us sleep." he motioned to the bed.

"Yes, lets."

AN: So this is a fairly small chapter. But for what it's worth, it is chock loaded with princess bride comments. Cheers and review.


	4. One look from you and I would fall

**Well alrightie, here is chapter four of in the heat of the moment. It was inspired by one of the greatest rock songs of all time, In the heat of the moment by asia. Thank you for review fans of old and new! Cheers to you and I do hope your journey through this chapter is an adventurous one.**

**Cheers- thf**

**Story: In the Heat of the Moment.**

**Author: Herb3**

**Chapter Title: One look from you and I would fall from grace…**

The golden sun rose rapidly, spreading its light and warmth upon the inhabitants that resided within the Potter home. Lily was of course the first one to wake, as she almost always was on normal occasions. She had gone to be late the night before, attempting to stay up and wait for her best friend and adopted sister Heather. Who as it were, was gone from the home the night before when they returned from they're outing to Diagon alley. Sighing, she went to the kitchen to see if she'd gotten home and simply fallen asleep there. But when she arrived there was no Heather to be seen. So in worry, she set off to Heather's arrogant brother James's room. Upon opening the door, there still was no sight of her friend. So she shook the sleeping boy awake and crossed her arms haughtily. He blinked a couple of times, trying to decipher if this image he was seeing was simply a dream, or reality. He hoped for it to be a dream, for he feared a bothered looking Lily Evans.

"Lily? What's wrong?" he sat up and put his glasses on so that he could see her more clearly.

"I can't find you sister." Lily sat down next to him, only to get up and pace once again.

"I'm sure she's fine wherever she is." he stood up and pulled some clothes from his closet.

Meanwhile Lily was blushing to her roots, the boy in front of her had transformed from some lanky kid that she had grown up with into a very well built young man. He was wearing only boxers and a plain white tee that made his muscles stand out big time…

"I don't know James, I'm worried. What if she never even came home, what if it was some huge radioactive spider that killed her? Or turned her into some superhero/villain? Or maybe it just ate her? Oh my god James, what if she was eaten?"

"Lily, you're rambling. I'm sure she is fine, her and dad were both gone. And mum said that their brooms were missing too…" he sighed slipping a shirt on over his plain one.

"But… I just don't know what to do? Can you imagine what Sirius is going to be like if she's just gone? The boy loves her, just won't tell anyone…"

"Sirius? Likes my sister? No way, of course he doesn't. Where in the world did you come up with that?" he turned and looked at her critically.

"Oh James, honestly. He is your best friend and you couldn't figure that out?" she shook her head.

"Really? Does she like him back?" he pulled his trousers on.

She sighed, "No, she still fancies Remus…"

"Who fancies me?" Came a voice from the door way. "Well this is a sight I'll have burned into my memory forever. You two, in the same room half dressed."

"Remus have you seen Heather?" Lily asked her smirking friend.

"Um no… Why?"

"We… I can't find her, I've looked everywhere." Lily sighed stomping over to the bed where she attempted to sit once more.

"Lily will you please just calm down. We'll go get Sirius up and search the house and grounds. I'm sure she's just fine, she may be a slacker when it comes to school, but she can take care of herself." James came over and sat down next to her.

"I guess you're right." the red head sighed.

Remus smirked. "So now, who fancies me?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What? No one! Just Stewart like usual."

"Damnit, I hate that girl. She's so infuriating. Now if it were that Ravenclaw prefect in our year, what's her name…? Cecilia… now that would be pretty spectacular…" he sighed dreamily, Cecilia Perkins was almost as horrible as Trisha Stewart…

"Ok, let's go get Sirius and find my sister." James shook his head.

"Alight!" Remus stood up and offered his hand to Lily.

The trio walked to Sirius's room, which could be located across the hall from James. His door was covered in muggle posters of superheroes, which in turn made James chuckle at Lily's earlier worries. At first they knocked on the door, waiting for Sirius's reply, yet there wasn't one. Irritably Lily pulled open the door to Sirius's room only to be greeted by a life size Batman which came down in front of her before her nor could any of the rest of them enter. She growled and pushed her way around the grinning bat character and marched over to Sirius's bed determined to shake him awake to find her friend. The sight that was before here however, was quite unexpected. Both James and Remus came over and stood next to her, all of them in utter shock.

On Sirius's bed was Heather, all curled neatly up with him. He had her to his chest, holding her as if she were just going to leave him. She had her head on his rising and falling chest, smiling a peaceful smile. Lily looked to James, who was fuming of course, he knew that Remus never liked his sister, never had, and never would. In anger James made his way to shake the couple apart and scream at them for betrayal. Though quickly Lily jumped over to him and held him back, covering his face quickly. Remus helped her hold him back, smiling at the site before him. He knew that Sirius did indeed have a massive crush on the blonde, only he wouldn't go for it, though she in turn liked him back. Or so he thought.

….loveisntalwaysontime…

The sun poured gently over my face, engulfing it with brilliantly golden sunlight. I sighed dreamily and snuggled closer to the person next to me, holding on to them softly, listening to their heart beat, and to the rise and fall of they're lungs. It was a short sweet tempo that mine nearly matched, for some reason; being here with this person was just simply intoxicating… it was if I'd never be able to get enough, ever. I lifted my head to gaze upon them, to take in their peace…

He was slumbering softly, looking porcelain in his sleep. He was very handsome, and charming. I swear if I didn't think of him as the brother I never had, I'd probably fancied him instead of Remus. He was sweet, no matter what he was there for me. All I had to do was ask him to do, or for something. Then like my knight in shining armor, he'd bring it to me, or do it for me.

The first time I'd ever met him, I was dragging my luggage across the platform to the Hogwarts express. My brother had ditched me to go off and make friends or something. I was struggling with my trunk as I got it to the steps. I was heaving and pulling with all of my might, but to no avail could I drag my trunk up the stairs. Then he was there, smiling charmingly at me. He asked me if I needed help, and with relief I said yes. We found James after that, and were friends ever since…

I turned my head and replaced it upon his chest, listening to his heart beats again. He cared for me, which was so very obvious. He never really had a sibling that he bonded with; maybe that's why we were so close. He was like my peanut butter to my pb and j sandwich; my stars whereas I was the moon. It was odd; I don't ever remember going a day without talking or messing with him. He's been distant as of late. Almost as if he just didn't want to hang around with me anymore. He spent all of his time with James; it's been like that for nearly a year…

Maybe he wanted to hang out with a girl friend, and used hanging out with James as a lie. But why would he do that? We were _friends_, nothing more. _Right_? 'Of course that's right!' I scolded myself silently. He's so wonderful really; he deserved to have a girlfriend. Why he hasn't up to this point was a mystery to me. He was gorgeous! With his soft black hair that framed his face just right, or the beautiful sapphire blue eyes that you could just simply get lost into; his sweet personality that made anyone within a ten step radius of him to smile happily… Good Merlin, why was I thinking this about him? He was only my best friend next to lily. I shouldn't be going off into detail should I?

He stirred, his hand drifting up to my hair, running through it. Shockingly, it sent live wires through my body. With each run, my skin tingled like there was flame just above it, scorching me… then oddly, he began to talk to me, as if he hadn't realized I was awake. Maybe he didn't…

"Man you are so beautiful…" his other hand came to trace my face. I held still, relaxed though.

"I don't see why Remus can't see you, if the tables were switched…" he mumbled the last bit, so it was harder to hear.

"He's a git sometimes. Womanizes people. Who in the world would have ever thought that our little bookworm Remus would one day become Hogwarts hottie." he laughed.

"I wish you could hear me sometimes when I talk to you in your sleep. You're the only person I ever tell this stuff to, I can't tell James, he'd have my head. He knows that Remus wouldn't date you; you're too much of a friend for that. He banks on that, he doesn't want anyone to date you…" I tried to remain still, I wanted to jump up and kill James. Stupid git brother of mine.

"I wish you would just be here with me like this forever… what I wouldn't trade for that forever…" there was a loud knock on the door.

"Get up!" It was James. Had he come in to see? What was going to be his reaction if so? Sirius was my friend…

'_Oh no!' _I thought in complete horror. I was starting to feel different for friend.

"Best wake you." he reached up and ran his hand along my cheek. Then he began to shake me lightly, trying to wake me…

I put on my best acting and sighed dreamily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Oh! Good morning there Captain Roberts. What shall our adventures be today?"I grinned.

He laughed at me. "Indigo." he nodded at me.

"So let's go and… oh gods, what time is it?" my eyes widened in horror. I'd overslept greatly…

"Err, its Twelve ten." he grinned at me sheepishly.

"But breakfast…"

"Maybe someone else got to doing it."

"Maybe." The faint smell of eggs drifted up.

"Shall we?" he stood up and moved to get dressed.

"Yeah." copied him, putting on my shirt I'd taken off before sleep. Tough I slept in jeans… I was dork. I could sleep in jeans and an undershirt, but not with a normal shirt on…

_**AN! There you be! Reviews are love you know.**_


	5. It showed in your eyes

Hello All! This here is good old herb3 with an update for In the Heat of the Moment! Yah I know, the crowd goes wild!

So here it is, the ever lovely chapter Five…..

Story: In the Heat of the Moment

Chapter 5: It shone in your eyes

Author: theherbflower

Disclaimer: I disclaim the ownership of everything. I legally own no character of J.K Rowling. I do by here attest to ownership of all original characters and original plotlines. Anything to do with ownership to the verse that is harry potter I deny the ownership of.

Onward

Chapter Five: It showed in your eyes.

The night's air was crisp and warm. Even though that there were cooling charms precariously placed throughout the Potter household, the humidity was sickly. Sirius lay in bed awake, at the extreme hour of three in the morning. He half expected her to turn up, as she had been the last month or so. Tomorrow they were leaving for their sixth year of study at Hogwarts, so he should get some sleep. If she did indeed come, he'd find her in the morning. What was the point of waiting up until the wee hours of the morning so that he can pretend she woke him up and let her snuggle to him as if he were too tired to really notice? Well it was an easy answer really, because he loved her. It took him these five near six years of knowing her to discover that. She was everything to him, and she didn't even fancy him. Oh no, he knew just who she fancied, and it just happened to be his best friend Remus Lupin.

There was one minor problem with the young werewolf, and it wasn't that. He always seemed to have at least ten girlfriends a month. He was Hogwarts notorious playboy, the Casanova. Yet she was faithfully still in fancy with the handsome young werewolf. Remus was handsome, that was hardly something to debate about. He had tawny hair that fell in ringlets around his face. He had those wolfish golden eyes that all of the girls got lost into. _'Oh gods'_ he growled, _'I'm starting to sound like a poof!'_ Though he was far from one. Over the last year he'd had rather incrimination thoughts of her. Oh gods, if her brother knew… I mean, I'd worked so hard all of these years to keep that secret. If James found out, he would never hear the end of it, never.

It was then that he heard the sound of the door click, and her floral smell drift to him. She reached his bed and pushed his shoulder lightly. He opened his eyes to take in her form; she was wearing her normal white pajama pants with her near see through white tank top. He never did understand why she would wear white. Always, she was in white. He shifted so that she could crawl in next to him, smiling sleepily all the while. She lay down next to him under his cool sheets, as there had been a charm placed upon them. She placed her head upon his chest, as if listening to his heartbeat. He let his hand drift up through her hair softly, running through her soft curls.

"Sirius?" she asked tiredly.

"Hmmn?"

"Remus will never fancy me will he?"

"No."

"I guess I figured that. He's too much of a Casanova for me anyway." she hugged him around the middle.

"What can this be? The fair maiden Heather has gotten over her Remus crush?" I joked in an enthusiastic voice.

"Shut up Sirius, it's not that funny." she chuckled at me.

"What did spring this sudden realization on?"

"Oh, you know. Time, feelings change. Never realized what's right in front of me until it say's it." my stomach ran cold… what did this mean?

"Oh yeah, and what's that? Find a right nice Muggle boy?"

She laughed. Gods I loved her laughter, it was musical. "No, and stop playing stupid. It took me years to realize it, don't make me feel even more foolish by having to state it."

"Oh my god! You have finally pulled your feelings for Lily? Are you two going to run off and get hitched at one of those Gay/Lesbian churches? I told prongs that this was going to happen…."

"Sirius come on."

"You want me to go?"

"No Sirius, Lily and I are not in love. Geeze where do your brains come from?"

"Its Peter?"

"Sirius, please stop. This is serious."

"Well love, I'm always Sirius."

"That got old years ago."

"Ok. So now what?"

"Your stalling…"

"Ok, so how did you find out. Was it Remus? Because he was the only one that ever knew." I sighed. What would this do to our friendship?

"No…"

"Then who?"

"Umm…" she sighed. "It was you…"

Me? How could it have been me?

"What?"

"Remember that whole umm O.W.L.S fiasco?"

I nodded. My hand still running through her curls.

"Well that morning I'd woken up before you and uh… heard you talking to me, and I gathered that it wasn't the first time…"

"But you woke up! I woke you up!" I started to panic, I pulled my hand out of her hair.

"No Sirius, that was just good acting…"

"So all of this time…"

"Umm yeah." she sat up and looked down at me.

The moonlight bathed her face, which shone concern. Her hair toppled over her shoulder falling slightly into her face. I just stared at her beautiful face, connecting with her eyes. So it was then that I took it, I took my shot.

I sat up and pulled her lips to mine…

I felt a million little shivers go up my spine at once. I pulled her down with me, it was then that she responded back. I kissed her passionately, as if this were only a dream, that nothing was at it seems.. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I kissed every inch of her face, her eyes and nose; her ears and cheeks; her chin; her lips…. She was intoxicating, and she was all I could ever want. I mean, I've fancied her since the moment I laid eyes on her struggling with her trunk on the Hogwarts express first year. She was gorgeous, and in every way perfect… I wanted her, I needed her. And I had a feeling that she was going to be mine for the rest of our lives. She pulled back, lips all a swollen.

"Umm… wow." She smiled. I ran my thumb along her chin. I reached up and kissed it tenderly. I continued on my way to her neck. Her neck was graceful; beautiful and I wanted to cover every inch of it. To her ear, where I began to nibble, causing her to shiver violently.

"Siri… Sirius…."

"Hmmn?" I kissed her collarbone.

"I need to talk to you." she panted.

I had no Idea that I could have this much of an effect on my lovely little blonde.

"Yes?" I pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"What exactly is this going to mean? I mean, don't get me wrong, I want it. But what is James going to say? On the other hand, my parents? Lily already knows she had us clocked since go. Well at least that's what she told me."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Well we do leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. As for your mum and dad, I am sure they all ready know. Or at least you dad does. I can't tell you how many times he's alluded to that."

"And James?"

"I think he will understand. I mean it's not as if I have the notorious count as Remus has. He's going to be ok… I think."

"Well I guess we're going to find out eventually."

"That we are." I lay back down and pulled her with me.

"So how were things here today? As you didn't come with us to diagon alley?" she laid her head back upon my chest. I cradled my treasure.

"Oh it was great; I heard a new song today that I really liked."

"And that would be?"

She chuckled and turned to face me. She then got up next to my ear and began to sing.

"Any way you want it, that's the way you need it. Any way you want it!"

"And who is this singer?"

"Journey. There was another too."

"And…"

"This one was my favourite."

"Care to sing it?"

"It's not in the way that you hold me. It's not in the way you say you care. It's not in the way you've been treating my friends. It's not in the way that you'll stay till the end. It's not in the way that you look, or the things you say that you'll do. Hold the line. Love isn't always on time. No, no, no. Hold the line. Love isn't always one time. Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Hmmn, sounds like a pretty good song." my hands began to run though her soft curls once more.

"Yeah, to be honest that's what made me do this."

"Do what?"

"This." she turned and kissed me. She pulled back and replaced her head upon my chest.

"Oho?"

"Mhhn hmmn."

"Well I'm glad for this song. Who is the artist? I know you know."

"Toto. It's a really catchy song."

"Well thank Merlin for Toto."

She laughed. "I do agree. Heaven knows that I would not have. I'd be to chicken."

"We should sleep you know. We do have to get up early." I stated.

"Eh, that's what the train ride is for."

"Then what? We stay awake talking all night. Not that I mind the talking."

"Well. We do have what? At least three years of lost time to make up for."

"Oho?"

"Mmmn hmmn."

"Well, we best get started." I rolled her over and began to kiss her again.


End file.
